


The Flower Delivery Boy

by Juicy_Jimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_Jimin/pseuds/Juicy_Jimin
Summary: Lee Jeno is a flower delivery boy, who’s one day assigned to bring flowers to Mark Lee’s house.When Jeno sees Mark he falls immediately for him and he starts coming over to deliver unsolicited flowers, making Mark confused.But Mark has to admit. The flower delivery boy looks cute...





	The Flower Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chikabow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/gifts).



(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...)

Lee Jeno was the flower delivery boy, loved by almost the whole town for his soft features and beautiful eyesmile. Some people(mostly women) he had delivered flowers to, would ask him in for a cookie and a soda because he was just that adorable. People always aw’d when they saw him standing at the front porch with a huge eyesmile, holding a big bouquet of flowers with various colours.

So, this was a normal day for Lee Jeno; he went to work after school at 4:00 pm, got the assigned flowers and addresses, and then went to said address to deliver the said flowers. It was the most joyful job Jeno had ever had, since his passion and most loved sight was people getting happy from what he gave to them; it gave him such a huge energy-boost, filling his body out to every core of his body, and an eyesmile would always appear.

But this day was a different one. A whole different one. The joy and happiness Jeno felt when he had knocked on the door, and after a few minutes the said door opened slowly, revealing the most soft-looking boy he had ever seen with such a pair of deep brown eyes and a cute smile, was indescribable. His heart looped in his chest and he had to use all the strength he had left in his body to not gasp loudly and drop the flowers.

The boy looked around his age, maybe a little older, with cute ruffled hair and droopy eyes, signalling he had just woken up from a nap supposedly. He gave Jeno a weak smile and a yawn escaped his beautifully shaped lips.

“Mianhae,” he tiredly apologised, and gave an embarrassed smile, looking down. Jeno melted right then and there. Wow, his voice was so soothing and deep, making chills run down Jeno’s spine. He let a judges laughed with a shy smile.

“Don’t worry, everybody is tired after school. I-I mean I suppose you go to school. Okay.. sorry.. that was.. stupid..” oh fuck. He was never that flustered, so why was he now? This boy was just any other boy. Jeno disagreed even though it was true; he didn’t think this boy was just some any other boy you saw at the street. He was one of a kind. So indescribably beautiful.

It was love at first sight; it had to be. The way Jeno’s heart fluttered at the boy’s smile, the want to talk with him all the time, and the want to make him smile, was a huge factor that proved Jeno had fallen at first sight.

The boy chuckled softly at Jeno’s awkwardness. Jesus Christ, what a lovely sound.

“Haha, no need to apologise. Yes, I do go to school, and yes omg if there’s someone who isn’t devastated after school, I would like to get some of the juice that person takes,” Mark said, and rolled his eyes, in a longing manner. ‘I can give you some of mine?’ Jeno unwillingly thought, and he got so embarrassed, and happy that the boy couldn’t hear his thoughts. But relief went through him, knowing that the boy didn’t make fun of him for his nervousness.

“Haha... thank you..” Jeno blushed and looked down at the flowers. He wanted to drag out the time so he could spent more time with this gorgeous human being, but he had to deliver his flowers and get going.

“So um.. i have to deliver these flowers to a miss Lee?” Jeno resited what stood on his assignment. The boy’s face lit up with a soft smile.

“Thank goodness the flowers has come. It’s my mother’s birthday today,” the boy replied excitedly, and Jeno wanted to do anything to keep that smile there. The excitement the boy displayed made Jeno excited as well.

“Oh? Congrats to your mother!” Jeno replied happily with a bright smile. The boy smiled too. They exchanged the flowers from Jeno and the money from the boy. 

“Thank you! By the way.. can I ask for your name?” The boy shyly asked, and Jeno smiled softly. He’s so adorable. 

“Sure! I’m Lee Jeno!” The boy’s face lit up once again. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Mark Lee! I’m from Canada,” the boy added when he saw how Jeno got a confused expression by the placement of the last name. Jeno’s eyes dilated and his mouth stood a bit agape of surprise. Wow, his Korean was so good, seeing as his from Canada.

“Wow, your Korean is so good then!” Finally he could compliment Mark without seeming like a creep. Mark blushed and rubbed his neck. 

“Thank you..” something in Mark’s eyes was indescribable, but how Jeno could interpret it, was that he liked him, but he was most likely delusional. He wouldn’t like him.. he was just a stranger; a nobody, who didn’t deserve this likeness from this boy.

“You’re welcome..” Jeno shyly answered with a little laugh.

“So um.. it was nice meeting you, Jeno,” Mark said and a pink shade came upon his cheeks. He was so cute what in the world? He didn’t really want to go but he had to. So, he reluctantly replied,

“Nice meeting you too, Mark,” and gave him small smile and turned around to go back to his bicycle carriage full of the flowers he had to deliver. 

He felt some sort of sadness while he waved at Mark who stood in the doorway still looking after him with the flowers in his hands making him look like he just got flowers from his lover. Jeno couldn’t deny that he wished he could be Mark’s lover. He couldn’t stop thinking about him; Mark was just so intriguing, his whole being and visuals was so captivating it nearly made Jeno pull his hair out. 

This wasn’t the last time he’d see this boy. Definitely not. 

_________

Jeno made all the efforts he could to send flowers to Mark Lee, delivering flowers to him from “a secret lover” not letting Mark know that he was the secret lover. He just loved the look on Mark’s face as he read the note over, reading the lovely message on the flowers, complimenting Mark. He was so flustered all the time and kept asking Jeno who this person was and that he desired to meet this mysterious secret lover of his. It made Jeno go uneasy all the time coming up with excuses like “oh I haven’t seen the guy since we only get requests through phone calls”, which was a little white lie because, yes you could call and request flowers for a person, but you could also come to the shop and request them. Mark just didn’t question it and caught onto Jeno’s little white lie. 

“You know, you have to tell Mark sooner or later that you’re the secret lover,” Donghyuck stated. Donghyuck was Jeno’s work colleague who went to another school than Jeno, Mark’s school. He was even friends with Mark. “It’s getting tiring hearing Mark complain about how he wants to meet and know this secret lover, and looking at you requesting all these bouquets for him. Can’t you just tell him?”

Jeno sighed and looked at Donghyuck. “No, I can’t..”

“Why not? This has been going on for like.. 3 months now. It gotta stop. You’re clearly head-over-heels for Mark, and Mark wants to meet you, or rather said, his “secret lover”,” Donghyuck was right. He had to tell Mark. But he was scared Mark would reject him. They’ve actually become good friends, and they’ve even exchanged numbers.

“How??” Jeno exclaimed and put down te scissor he was using to cut the ends of the flowers to make them look pretty instead of uneven in the length. Donghyuck sighed. 

“How would I know? You’re clearly good with coming up with ideas seeing as you’ve made up different kinds of love notes everyday for the past three months. Mark’s room is filled with those flowers you give him, they’re practically taking up nearly all his space,” Donghyuck flailed his arms. “You go up to him one day with a little bundle of red roses and confess. If he rejects you then you can give the flowers to your mom and if he doesn’t.. well then he’ll jhst have more flowers for his collection.” 

Jeno sighed and cleaned his hands. He couldn’t continue this, and honestly.. he wanted to confess. He couldn’t deny that.

“Fine.. when I’ve finished this bouquet, I will get some red roses for him..” Jeno looked down in shame and sadness. Now’s the time to face the rejection he’ll get from Mark. He knew it. 

“Hey dont take it that bad. You’re good guy and I’m sure Mark knows that too. I don’t think he’ll reject you,” Donghyuck said and gave Jeno a warm smile and a little squeeze to his shoulders. Jeno returned the smile. 

_________

Jeno stood outside Mark’s house with a bleeding heart. His breathing was uneven and his mind was somewhat foggy from nerves. This was it. 

His fingers hovered over the doorbell reconsidering his whole life. A little sweat had formed in his forehead and he bit his lip. He was close to crying from the nervousity, but he had to do it. It’s now or never. So, he pressed the doorbell and heard the harmonious sound of it from the inside. He heard fast footsteps from in there and he knew it was Mark, excited to get the flowers once more. The door opened revealing an excited and happy Mark breathing heavily from running.

He gasped as he eyed the flowers. “I love roses!” He exclaimed. He was going to reach for them but Jeno held back, and Mark looked at him weirdly, his beautiful brown eyes shining with confusion. Jeno coughed and prepared to say the words he had practised all the way to Mark’s place. 

“I-I um.. I’ve found out who the secret lover is..” he looked down and bit his lip. Mark gasped and Jeno could clearly see his surprised expression even though he wasn’t looking at him.

“Really?! Who is it?” Jeno finally lifted his and gazed at Mark’s beautiful exited face and took in a deep breath. Now or never, Jeno. 

“It’s-it’s me..” Jeno sighed. He said it. Mark’s expression fell and he looked surprised. Beyond surprised. “I’m the secret lover.. I know it might come as a shock to you, but it’s true.. ever since I saw your face that time three months ago.. I-I just had to see you more. I’m sorry if you don-“ Jeno was interrupted by something he hasn’t expected. Hoped for it, but hadn’t really expected this reaction. 

Mark was hugging tightly, careful not to ruin the flowers. Jeno huffed countless times and a big smile grew on his face. Mark hadn’t rejected him. Or so he hoped. But still, he was beyond happy. Jeno carefully pulled his arms out from Mark’s hug and wrapped them around Mark, getting lost in his embrace. Mark pulled away and a huge smile was upon that beautiful face of his. 

“This isn't a dream?.. please tell it isn’t,” a dream? Had Mark really hoped that /he: was the secret lover? How? Why? What?

“This isnt a dream. It’s real.. I’m in love with you, Mark Lee..” Jeno confessed and Jeno felt relief go through him once more. He had finally said it to Mark, and it felt good to get it off his chest. 

Mark giggled and Jeno thought he was going to die. It was the most precious and most valuable thing, and he prayed to god that Mark wouldn’t stop giggling. It was so cute.

“I think.. I think I’m in love with you too, Jeno,” Mark confessed too and Jeno was nearly crying. Now it was his turn to think this was a dream.

“Then um.. here’s some flowers I bought for you to your collection.. but they are more valuable, I think..” Jeno said and handed Mark the flowers which Mark happily took into his hands. His was twinkling with stars and happiness.. and love. For Jeno. For him. 

“They certainly are more valuable.. I love them,” Mark said and leaned forwards to give Jeno a kiss on the cheek. That was it, Jeno had officially melted to the ground.

“Are you.. um busy this evening?” Jeno asked shyly. Mark shook his head. “Then do you wanna go on a date with me?” Mark was close to squealing. 

“Yes, I’d love to!” They both giggles now and hugged again. This time it wasn’t Jeno who kissed Mark’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you tonight then.. babe,” Jeno said cockily, and just as he had expected, and longed to hear again, Mark giggled, his cheeks going red. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight then.. babe,” Mark replied, and they send airkisses to each other as Jeno went back to his bicycle and drove off. 

This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!!  
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this since MarkNo is a very huge ship of mine omg so I guess I should say thank you? Hahaha xD okay no I just hope you loved this!
> 
> I hope this fulfilled what you had in mind! And that it satisfied you <3


End file.
